Deep Darkness Dragon Lord
Deep Darkness Dragon Lord (ディープダークネス・ドラゴンロード) is a Dragon Lord, one of the most powerful dragons in the New World. Appearance Personality Nothing is known of his personality, however being confirmed to be part of the alliance that certain True Dragon Lords formed to combat players, it can be assumed he has a deep hatred for them, as well as based PDL statement he also seems to be a laid back dragon and prefers to spend most of his time sleeping at his residence. Background Five hundred years ago, Deep Darkness Dragon Lord was a Dragon Lord who did not bother to participate in the war against the Eight Greed Kings. It is not certain whether this means the Dragon Lord was born after the battle or it simply ignored the war altogether. As a result, he was, fortunately, one of the few to have remained alive during that time period even after the war ended with the majority of his fellow Dragon Lord killed by the group of players. Three hundred years ago, Deep Darkness Dragon Lord encountered a player from YGGDRASIL inside his cavern. There, he had a death match with the said player. In the end, the Dragon Lord came out victorious, slaying the player and later also claiming ownership over that victim's World Item for itself. Two centuries ago, Deep Darkness Dragon Lord was part of a loose alliance of six Dragon Lords. He joined this alliance in hopes of preparing himself for a fight against the next wave of players. Currently, Deep Darkness Dragon Lord has apparently been dwelling in a large subterranean cave underground while living there ever since. According to Platinum Dragon Lord, he has no clues what Deep Darkness Dragon Lord is up to as it never bothers to leave the cave or adventured outside. Chronology The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc When Rigrit suggests asking other surviving Dragon Lords for their assistance, Platinum Dragon Lord was doubtful that Deep Darkness Dragon Lord would cooperate with him in combating the new hostile existences from YGGDRASIL. Platinum Dragon Lord notes that Deep Darkness Dragon Lord has kept itself secluded from the outside world, having not a slightest idea what his colleague is doing inside that cave of his.Overlord Volume 07 Intermission Abilities and Powers According to the author Maruyama, Deep Darkness Dragon Lord is deemed to be a powerful being in his own right as he was able to slay a player. In addition to that, his unique magic was said to be very strong while both his offense and defense are considered flawless. However, while the Deep Darkness Dragon Lord's use of Wild Magic is not as vile as Elder Coffin Dragon Lord's spell Breath, it is still regarded as being effective nonetheless.Overlord Bonus Volume Character Sheet: Cure Elim Los Malvar In a way, Deep Darkness Dragon Lord would have a slight advantage over defeating most of the Floor Guardians, except for Gargantua and Shalltear Bloodfallen, in a one to one battle. Based on the fact that he can't defeat these two Floor Guardians, this implies the said Dragon Lord's magic affinity is likely ineffective against non-living entities.Overlord Compilation Movie 01 Bonus: Pamphlet Sheet Main Equipment * Unknown World Item: Deep Darkness Dragon Lord has an unknown World Item formerly belonging to the player it had defeated in battle. This said World Item is also classified as such to be one of the "Twenty," a one-time usable item. Relationships Cure Elim Los Malvar Two hundred years ago, the two Dragon Lords were part of an alliance as brethren. Trivia * Out of all the Dragon Lords out there, Deep Darkness Dragon Lord seems to be the only one among his kins who has managed to kill a player single handily. * The author Maruyama classified Shalltear as the Dragon Lord's "nemesis," suggesting that the vampire's power may likely be a hard counter to his magic. * In the D&D Beyond lore, there is a similar being called the "Deep Dragon" who also lived a subterranean lifestyle as Deep Darkness Dragon Lord. They are portrayed as being master manipulators whose aim was to triumph over other creatures through misguidance, mental domination, and deception. Quotes References }} Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Dragonlings Category:Young Dragons Category:Adult Dragons Category:Old Dragons Category:Elder Dragons Category:Ancient Dragons Category:Magic Casters Category:Wild Magic Casters Category:Dragon Lords Category:Legendary Figures